yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracunyan
is a Rank B, Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. He has an awoken form that is an SS-rank. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Major Yo-kai. Biology A blue cat with green eyes and big black pupils. The chest, paw tips and muzzle are white, while his nose and inner-ear are dark peach. He has two, very long fangs sticking out from his mouth and two bright orange tail flames. He wears a long dark gray cape with red inside coloring on the inside and a bright orange sphere attached to the center. The band around the stomach is pale orange and the sphere he wears like a collar is dark orange. Just like Jibanyan, Dracunyan loves Choco-bars and Next HarMEOWny. He apparently bites people because all he can feast on now is blood, and he grows jealous of those who can eat choco-bars. In EP042, he is depicted as a relentless vampire. In EP090, it revealed that Dracunyan tries to keep his scare factor at around a 3 on a scale of 1 to 5, with 5 being the scariest. Whomever Dracunyan bites are turned into a Dracunyan themselves. The transformation occurs in three stages: the victim's head transforms, then a cape appears on their shoulders, and finally, their body changes to that of Dracunyan. The transformed victims then proceed to seek out more victims to bite. In Nate's experience, this epidemic developed to the point where people began turning into Dracunyan without being bitten, suggesting that the condition mutated into an airborne form. According to the Yo-kai Pad, Dracunyan came as the result of a cat who adored Choco-Bars and was bitten by a vampire, turning it into Dracunyan. It now seeks to drink the blood of humans to absorb the chocolate from inside it. Jibanyan is aware of Dracunyan's presence and his abilities from a documentary he watched on the internet. He is afraid of Dracunyan and constantly saves Nate from being bitten by him during EP042. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Dracunyan is able to be befriended once you free him from the Crank-a-kai with a Moon Excitement Coin. Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Use the Crank-a-kai during the Halloween Event 2019 to get his Awoken Form. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Dracunyan appears in Horror of Dracunyan, in which the citizens of Springdale have begun turning into Dracunyans and biting others, turning the town into a mess of Dracunyans. With Nate and his friends being the only survivors, Nate lets his friends in on the secret of Yo-kai. Together they try to make a cure for the Dracunyans, but Nate's friends soon fall victim to the Dracunyan epidemic. Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper brew a cure containing of garlic, salt and moldy bread, but this antidote turns all the Dracunyans into Manjimutts instead. In the end, Nate wakes up, revealing the entire series of events to have been a nightmare. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute Tolerance Moveset |80|6 = |Unknown |Single enemy }} |80|Drain|Single enemy}} |4 = Unknown|5 = Single enemy|6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai gets chewed on, causing it to lose HP.}} |150|Drain|Single enemy |Sucks the HP out of one enemy and shares it with his allies.}} |4 = Unknown|5 = Self and adjacent allies|6 = Steals HP from adjacent Yo-kai when attacking.}} Quotes * Loafing: "Nyeed...Blood..." * Being traded:' '"I vant to vee your friend! Right nyaow!" * When freed from the Crank-a-kai: "Nyothing to fear! Dracunyan is here!" * When Befriended (Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble): "You look like you've got some tasty blood on you! Can I have a taste?" Etymology Dracunyan is a portmanteau of Dracula, a famous vampire character of 's novel of the same name, and nyan, ''the Japanese sound of a cat's meow. "Gabunyan" comes from ''gabu (がぶ) meaning to bite and nyan, the Japanese sound of a cat's meow. Trivia * Dracunyan is one of the few Yo-kai based on a Western monster (a vampire). * Dracunyan is the only cat Yo-kai in the Shady tribe. * Designed by Yuta Yamamoto, Dracunyan was one of the two winning submissions of the first Yo-kai Contest, the other being So-Sorree. * In EP090, it was revealed that Dracunyan's teeth are detachable. In other languages * Italian: Dracunyan * Portuguese (Brazil): Draculanyan de:Dracunyan Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Fan Made Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe